


All My Stars

by Yellowbellbird



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Elementary - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbellbird/pseuds/Yellowbellbird
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson take in a teenage girl being hunted by the most dangerous criminal mastermind of the century. Their lives will be completely turned upside down and a new side to their relationship will be explored.Chapter added every dayElementary CBS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you like :)

Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson walk side by side down the crowded corridor of the precinct. They'd just wrapped up a big case and both felt completely elated. Joan suddenly stopped walking when she felt eyes on her back and rightly enough turned to see the Captain waving to Sherlock and herself while motioning for them to come into his office. Sherlock allowed himself a quick look at Watson and when he noticed her tired state smiled sympathetically when her eyes met his.  
"This better be quick." She mumbled causing Sherlock to chuckle and her to flash him a smile that momentarily left him motionless. He rebuked himself momentarily before walking again and joining Joan in the captains office. 

Gregson looked even more tired than Joan and Sherlock combined. Both consultants knew that whilst they have breaks in between cases, the Captain never does. With this in mind Joan stood up straighter and smiled at the Captain.  
"Is everything okay?" She asked whilst trying to deduce why he looked so worried.  
"You know how much I value you guys right?" The Captain says earnestly and Joan sighs.  
"You're firing us." Sherlock says echoing Joan's thoughts. The captains eyes widen.  
"God no!" Everyone in the room relaxes a little. Joan notices how the Captain taps his fingers against his leg; something he only does when nervous. Trying to relax him Joan smiles and gestures for the Captain to continue.  
"I um... I need you to do something for me. I hate to ask I really do but I need people I can trust."  
Joan turns to Sherlock and watches him in his analysis of the Captain with some mix of annoyance and admiration.  
"What exactly do you require of us Captain?" Sherlock says impassively but with a kindness Joan notices, and smiles at him.  
"I need you guys to look after a teenage girl for a while." Gregson says quickly and watches the two consultants. Joan looks thoughtful and Sherlock looks confused.  
"Who is she?" Joan asks gently as the Captain sighs, content he might get the help he requires.  
"Her name is Reina. That's all I can tell you." Gregson says and notes Sherlocks skepticism with mild insult. "You guys know I'd never put you in any danger if I could help it. Look she's in a very difficult position right now and I need her to have a safe place to stay till I can find something permanent."  
There's a long silence as the three analytically depict the reactions of the others.  
Joan thinks carefully about the idea of a teenager in their house, a stranger, she thinks. Almost at the same time she thinks of the things Gregson has done for her, and in that moment gives her agreement to herself before turning to Sherlock. With a simple look she knows he must be feeling the same and turns to the Captain.  
"If it will help you then we will do it." Joan says simply and the Captain practically grins at them both.  
"It does. I can't thank you enough." Joan notices Sherlocks unease at the thanks and laughs fondly to herself.  
"I've enrolled her in a school that's only a mile away from you and I want you guys to be parent figures for her there." Gregson says and watches as the consultants eyes explode.  
"Captain I don't know." Joan says skeptically.  
"Relax, as I said it's only for a few weeks. I just want her to have as much stability as possible whilst being protected. I trust you both." At that Joan softens and turns to Sherlock and notices him looking very passive. Suddenly she thinks about kitty and the pain it caused him and feels protective of him.  
"I'll get uniform to drop her at your place tonight."  
Both consultants nod and turn to leave.  
"I really appreciate it!" The Captain shouts as they leave.  
Joan and Sherlock walk out into the cool evening air in silence. No words are spoken as the pair begin their walk home. Home, Joan thinks. This is my home. The brownstone, Clyde and Sherlock.  
"Did we just make a deal with the devil?" Sherlock says with a mixture of worry and amusement as Joan turns to him with a smile.  
"Maybe she'll be nice?" Joan says hopefully and Sherlock hums.  
"My dear Watson what were you like as a teen?" Sherlock says almost slyly and Joan thinks back to her days of sneaking out and defying her Mum with a sigh.  
"Okay point taken." She says with a small laugh. "However I grew out of the "it's not a phase Mum" stage when I was fifteen and studied hard since. The Captain didn't say how old she is." Joan said whilst wrapping her coat tightly around her body against the cold.  
"Indeed. Reina could be anywhere from thirteen to nineteen." Sherlock says with an air of thoughtfulness.  
"We need to get her a room ready!" Joan says suddenly almost making Sherlock jump. "Also I'm pretty sure we have no food in the house. What about if Gregson was wrong and she's actually a skilled assassin and kills us in our sleep? What if-"  
"Watson." Sherlock says whilst putting his hands on Joan's shoulders. Joan sighs and relaxes.  
"It's just a big change very fast." She says honestly and Sherlocks heart warms as he takes the arm of his partner and intertwines it with his.  
"I know. I'm happy to stay up all night to make sure she doesn't kill you in your sleep." Sherlock says earnestly and Joan laughs at the sincerity in his voice and pulls on his arm as they begin walking again.


	2. Reina Belle

One hour later Sherlock had brought a big selection of food that Watson deemed acceptable for a teenager and had cleaned up his current hazardous experiments. Whilst he did this Watson decided that it would be best if Reina was near her so put fresh sheets in the room next to hers and found some pretty fairy lights, why Sherlock had them she did not know, and strung them around the bed. Joan smiled at the room, it was small but pretty and she really hoped Reina would like it.   
Joan walked down the creaking stairs and found Sherlock sitting apprehensively in his chair. Instinctively she walked up and sat on the arm of it and felt Sherlocks hand on her back. The simple gesture relaxed her greatly but sent shivers through her body. What exactly was their relationship? How could they explain it to Reina if they couldn't explain it to each other? Joan shook her head. Now is not the time, she thought. Yet the memories of the increase in their time together and the physical changes such as his hand currently resting on her back came to her in waves of apprehension.   
As if on cue the doorbell rings. The consultants share a look as the reality of the situation sinks in before getting up and heading to the door. Sherlock casts a last look at Joan before pulling open the door.   
Standing before them is a young girl who, by the consultants judgement, looks seventeen. She has straight brown hair and a soft face. She wears an oversized yellow jumper with blue jeans and has a worn looking camera around her neck. What both consults notice at the same time is the small bag-pack on her back that appears to be all she is bringing. Reina smiles timidly at them both.  
"Hi, my name is Reina Belle. You must be Mr Holmes and Miss Watson." Reina says with a soft smile that relaxes Joan.  
"That's right, it's lovely to meet you Reina. Please come in." Joan says whilst moving close to Sherlock to let Reina pass. She takes the moment to glance up at him and watches him watch her thoughtfully. She's defiantly not an assassin, Joan thinks with a small laugh. 

Reina takes a few steps into the living room and Joan watches the way her eyes glisten at it.  
"Please sit down." Joan says gently as Reina sits on a chair and Joan and Sherlock sit on their sofa.   
"So you guys are detectives?" Reina says and Joan watches her eyes dance over both of them.  
"Consulting detectives after a fashion." Sherlock says whilst fidgeting with his fingers. Joan wants nothing more than to take his hands in hers.   
"You're a photographer." Sherlock says and Reina looks down at her camera and gives it a smile.  
"I wish. I'm still learning. Besides it's broken." She says sadly and Sherlock stops fidgeting. Joan smiles to herself.  
"How so?" He says whilst sitting forward. Reina looks confused at his interest but shrugs.   
"It doesn't focus. I think something broke inside of the lens."   
"I can fix it if you like." Sherlock says and Reina puts her hand protectively over it, "I assure you it will come to no harm."  
Reina watches Sherlock as if she's trying to find some way he could be lying but when she finds none sighs and takes the camera from around her neck and hands it to Sherlock.   
"How about I show you your room in the meantime?" Joan says and Reina looks at her in confusion.  
"I have my own room?" She says in disbelief.   
"Of course." Joan says and sadly thinks of the places Reina must have had to stay before. Reina's eyes sparkle.  
"That's amazing, show me around the house too?" She says with a smile that Joan reciprocates.  
"Of course, lets go."   
Reina and Joan walk past Sherlock, and Joan leads Reina into the kitchen.   
"So this is the kitchen. Clyde our tortoise lives over there. Help yourself to whatever you want just um... be careful. Sometimes Sherlock leaves his crazy foods around." At that Reina laughs.  
"Noted." She says with a chuckle.   
"And through there is Sherlocks room. He doesn't use it much. He doesn't sleep much so don't freak if you see him up all hours. My office is downstairs." Joan shows Reina a few more rooms before leading her upstairs.  
"And this is my room and along there is the bathroom. The hot water takes a while to come out, and this is your room."   
Joan opens the door and watches Reina's face light up.   
"It's so beautiful." She whispers and Joan smiles widely at her.   
"If you need anything at all I'm right next door so just ask." Joan says kindly and Reina turns to her. Reina thought of asking Joan what her relationship with Sherlock was but decided against it, after all it wasn't her business. "I'll leave you to get settled in."   
Joan went to leave but Reina lightly grabbed her wrist.   
"This is so amazing, thank you Miss Watson. " Reina's blue eyes sparked and Joan smiled.  
"Of course Reina, and please call me Joan." The consultant said with a chuckle.  
"Thank you Joan."   
Joan smiled before closing Reina's door and happily heading downstairs. She finds Sherlock at the bottom of the stairs and he smiles dazzlingly at her.   
"My dear Watson." He says making her smile widely and with in a second Sherlock pulled the camera from behind his back and snapped a picture of her.   
"Hey!" Joan says running down the stairs with a laugh. Sherlock holds the camera far out of her reach as he looks at the picture.  
"Fear not Watson, you look stunning as always." Sherlock says and Joan rolls her eyes with a smile.   
"I see you fixed the camera." She says and they move and sit side by side on the sofa.   
"Indeed. It was quite simple actually all I did was-"   
"That's nice." Joan says, cutting of what she knew would be a long lecture. Sherlock rolls his eyes and puts the camera on the table. "Reina loved her room." Joan says fondly as Sherlock drapes his arm around her shoulders and hums.  
"It seems we stereotyped teenagers." Sherlock says thoughtfully and Joan laughs.   
"It seems that way."  
After the long day they had Joan felt her head fall on Sherlocks shoulder.   
"What do you think about her." Joan mumbles and Sherlocks head falls gently on hers.   
"I haven't collected enough data to make an accurate deduction." He mumbles and Joan detects the same tiredness she feels in his voice and hums in response before letting her eyes close. 

Toast. Sherlock feels sleep leave him as he opens his eyes to the smell of toast. Suddenly he becomes aware of the sleeping body next to him. It appears at some point they'd lied down on the small sofa and Watson lay tucked tightly against his chest. As he looked down at her sleeping face Sherlocks eyes softened. Watson looked absolutely angelic and he felt intensely lucky to be holding her in his arms in this moment.   
Toast. Why could he smell toast? Reina.   
Sherlock kissed Watson's forehead and took one last look at her before gently pulling away. Watson moaned in her sleep and Sherlock put a blanket around her and chuckled. Then he rubbed his eyes and followed the smell into the kitchen. As he got closer he began to hear the radio softly playing and as he entered he became face to face with a smiling Reina .   
"Morning Mr Holmes. Thanks for fixing my camera!" Reina says gesturing to the table where it lay. Sherlock momentarily realised Reina would have had to retrieve it from the table and seen both himself and Joan. He looked skeptically over at her but Reina just hummed and buttered some toast.   
"I made coffee." She says gesturing to the two hot cups on the side.   
Sherlock hesitantly took his, unsure how to react with a thousand thoughts running through his head.   
Lucky for him a half awake and yawning Joan walks in looking equally as confused.   
"Morning Joan, coffee is on the side." Reina says whilst picking up her camera and sitting down at the table.   
Sherlock and Joan exchanged a look before Joan smiles softly and taking her coffee cup and sitting down.   
Sherlock grabs two muffins and hands one to Watson who smiles and accepts it.  
For some reason whilst the two consults were talking and eating Reina felt herself feel very protective of the perfect life Sherlock and Joan had. The way they moved was so intertwined, it was although they orbited each other in some beautiful rhythm that only they could understand and Reina threatened that. Reina thought this and without warning other thoughts came into her head. Memories of what happened to her. Of what 'she' did to her.  
Reina felt her breathing increase and her eyes started to sting as she thought, against her will of what happened to her, and then what could happen to Joan and Sherlock.  
"I have to go." Reina whispered and looked up with glassy eyes at the two consultants who now looked at her in confusion.  
"Reina what's wrong?" Joan said and Reina looked into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I've put you in so much danger. She'll kill you."  
At that Sherlock stiffened and Reina turned to him. Joan walked to Reina and leaned down in front of her.  
"You're safe here, the captain wouldn't have put you here unless he was sure this was the safest place... Oh."   
Joan looked to Sherlock in shock as they both realised who 'she' was.


	3. Fix you, fix me

"Who?" Sherlock whispers but part of him already knows.  
"Moiarty." Reina says and Sherlock looks into Reina's fearful eyes. Sherlock often forgot he wasn't the only one she broke. Of course he refused to admit moriarty broke him, Irene did, and even so he'd built himself back up with Joan.  
Joan looks between the two of them in bewilderment. Reina looks down at Joan and holds her hand tightly.   
"I've endangered you. If she find me she'll kill us all."   
Sherlock stands up and walks up behind Joan.  
"Moriarty is in prison. Watson caught her." Reina looks at Joan in shock. "Besides Moriarty wouldn't touch either of us, I promise you. If she is why you are in hiding the Captain was right and this is the safest place for you."   
Reina looked at the consultants and felt overwhelming relief.   
"Okay. I'm sorry." She said and felt slightly bad for freaking out.   
"Don't be. I'm sorry for whatever she did to you." Sherlock said and Joan looked at him and knew that in some way he felt responsible for Reina's pain. Of course it was irrational, but so was Sherlock when it came to Jamie.   
"It wasn't your fault. The captain told me you have history with her.” Reina said echoing Sherlocks earnestness and making Joan smile.   
A content silence filled the room as each person became lost in thought. Joan wondered for the the first time since Reina arrived, why she was here. What had Moriarty done to her?   
"Do you guys have a case today?" Reina asked, breaking the now toxic silence. Joan looked to Sherlock and watched him shake his head.   
"It appears crime is rather benign today, the Captain hasn't called." Sherlock said with somewhat sadness that made Joan smirk.  
"Tragic." Reina said with sarcasm. "Mind if I head out and buy some school supplies?"   
"I can take you if you like?" Joan says and Reina looks shocked.   
"Really, I'd hate to put you out of your way." Reina says whilst looking guilty.  
"Not at all. Besides I'm not doing anything." Joan says with a smile that Reina echoes.  
"Thank you, that would be great."   
Reina sits happily eating her toast. Joan sips her coffee whilst turning and watching Sherlock.  
"Would you like to join us?" She says already anticipating his answer.   
"Alas, I have a few cold cases to work on." Sherlock says as though those cold cases are of utmost importance when Joan knew there wasn't a cold case in the house she hadn't seen.

Two hours later Joan and Reina were walking around clothes shops and picking out a few outfits for school. They'd both tried on a lot of clothes and laughed at some silly choices. Reina was surprised at how much she enjoyed Joan's company and if Joan's wide smile was anything to go by, she enjoyed hers too.   
They'd finally finished buying clothes and planned to get some books as they walked out of the last clothing shop.  
"Oh my gosh it's so hot!" Reina said dramatically whilst adjusting the bags on her hands.   
"Do you want to dump the bags in the car then grab some ice cream?" Joan says as they walk through a beautiful park towards the car.  
"Totally! I'd love that."   
As the two approach the car they notice a man sitting on Joan's car bonnet.   
"Who's that?" Reina says but Joan just sighs.  
"Who else would sit on my bonnet." Joan says with an exasperated laugh. "I swear if he scratched my car..."  
Reina lets out a loud laugh as they approach Sherlock.   
He sits with a smirk and jumps down as Reina and Joan approach.   
"Hey Sherlock." Reina says happily as she turns she sees Joan rolling her eyes and unlocking the car.  
"Reina. It seems you've acquired many items." Sherlock says gesturing to the bags that Joan takes and puts in the car.  
Reina laughs and nods.  
"Yep! Joan has a good eye for clothes. We still need to get some books though. In fact, we were just going for ice cream if you want to join?"   
Sherlock turns to Joan and watches her smirk.  
"Let me guess, the cold cases were cold?" She says with a smirk that Sherlock returns.  
"Freezing." Sherlock says and then turns to Reina. "I would very much like to join you both for ice cream."


	4. Compatible

Momentarily after the door slammed shut the three collapsed on the sofa.   
"That was amazing!" Reina said with an exhausted laugh. "You guys really know all the good places in New York."   
"To know the players you must know the game." Sherlock muttered.   
"Yeah." Joan muttered with a smirk and an eye roll.   
"I'll start some diner." Reina said with a spring in her step as she jumped up.  
"You don't have to cook for us Reina I can-"   
"Don't be silly Joan," Reina  said firmly but with a smile. "You guys relax, I won't be long."   
And with that she was gone. Joan reached across the sofa to take Sherlocks hand.  
"Thanks for coming Sherlock, I think Reina enjoyed spending time with both of us." Joan said almost shyly as there was an implication that it was her that enjoyed spending time with him also.   
"Yes well," Sherlock muttered somewhat embarrassed. "The cold cases were..."  
"Cold." Joan finished with a smile that Sherlock echoed.  
"Indeed, cold."   
The pair shared a meaningful look that explained what words couldn't.   
"I wonder what Reina is cooking?" Joan said with a smile.  
"Indeed." Sherlock chuckles. "Our kitchen is barren to say the least."   
Suddenly the quite buzz of Joan's phone pulls the consultants out of their hazy world with only them in.  
Joan sighs which attracts Sherlocks attention.   
"It's my mother." She mumbles before moving her legs to lie over Sherlocks who chuckles and puts his arms over them.   
"Hey mum." Joan said whilst answering the phone.   
"Hello Joan, how are you?" Came the voice of Mary Watson from the phone.  
"I'm good Mom, how are you?"   
"I'm wonderful Joanie!" Mary said with an excited laugh that made Joan smile. "A friend of mine is having a vow renewal in New York tomorrow and I was wondering if I might trouble you for a room?"   
Joan instantly panicked. How was she going to explain Reina?  
"Um...I... hold on Mum I'll ask Sherlock." Joan clamps her hand over the speaker.  
"My mum wants to stay over tomorrow night." Joan told Sherlock and was surprised when he looked very calm.  
"Mary comes to our home a lot. Why do you look so worried?" Sherlock said in confusion.  
"How do we explain Reina? How much are we allowed to explain?"   
Sherlock looked down thoughtfully for a moment.  
"Say that she's staying with us temporarily as a favour to a friend of mine. I don't think she'll ask many questions." Sherlock says and Joan hums appreciatively and puts the phone back to her ear.  
"Sure Mom that would be lovely. You should know we are looking after a girl called Reina for a while, her family are Sherlocks friends." Joan says whilst playing with her hair. Lying to her mother was never something she enjoyed.  
"How lovely dear! How old is she?"   
Joan sighed happily at the easy tone in her mothers voice.  
"Seventeen."   
"Perfect! I'll bring over lots of food for her." Mary said resolutely and Joan laughed loudly.   
"That's very kind mom, thank you. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye dear."   
Joan ended the call and turned to Sherlock who was watching her with a smile.   
"And you say my judgement regarding my father is bad yet your judgement regarding your mother seems equally as doubtful." Sherlock says with a playful smirk that makes Joan hit his shoulder.   
Joan takes her legs from Sherlocks and tucks them under herself so she can turn and lean her body into him. Sherlock hums and puts his arm around her. Later, Joan will say it was the tiredness that caused her to be so impulsive, but right now it felt amazing.  
"My mother stresses me out a bit. She's chilled out as I've got older but I guess I still feel..." Joan tails off as Sherlock holds her tighter and she smiles into his chest.   
"Fear not dear Watson." At that Joan's heart races. "Conveniently I cleaned up the pig heads in the basement."   
"Don't even joke about that." Joan says and they both laugh.   
Joan suddenly remembers that Reina being in the spare room means her mother will have to use hers. It doesn't really matter though, she thinks whilst moving closer to Sherlock.   
A click of a picture being taken causes Joan to look up and meet Reina's glistening eyes.   
"Diners ready." She says with a big smile. What makes Joan echo it isn't the thought of food but the idea that Sherlock didn't move his arm from around her.


	5. A planned accident

After Mary and Reina had gone upstairs the consultants busied themselves in cleaning the place up. Joan worked in the living room whilst Sherlock presumably the kitchen. Joan knew that their night on the sofa could be classed as an accident but that whatever happened on this night could not. Pondering this, Joan thought about the change in their relationship recently and almost guilty discovered that she liked it. Liked it enough to risk everything for it? 

 

Sherlock walked timidly back into the living room causing Joan to look up and see him rocking on his heels. In these moments things to Joan seemed almost normal, at least a form of the normality they had established.   
"I've made you up a bed in my room." Sherlock said without making eye contact. Sherlock then looked at her very sincerely. "I will of course, sleep on the sofa."   
Joan instantly shook her head.  
"Don't be silly, I'm more than fine on the couch." She said whilst thinking about her luxurious sleep on it but thinking in the back of her mind that it might have been because he was with her. Before Sherlock could protest Joan walked up to Sherlock and kissed his cheek.  
"Goodnight Sherlock."   
As Joan started walking away Sherlock grabbed her hand and her eyes met his.   
"Stay with me?" He whispered, it was barley audible but she caught it and knew her answer instantly however for some reason the words wouldn't come out. Instead she took the hand he wasn't holding and brushed it up his arm. For them, time stopped and only the other existed. They orbited each other.   
Sherlock let go of one of her hands to trail his hand up her back. Joan shivered and moved closer to him. Their sparkling eyes met.  
"I won't run if you wont." Joan whispered, voicing the fear she felt. Sherlock pulled her closer.  
"My dear Watson, there's no me without you. You and I are bound, somehow."  
At that their lips locked for the first time, slowly, hesitantly yet conveying every whisper of emotion possible. Joan let out an involuntary hum when their lips parted and opened her eyes to find Sherlock watching her with an analytical wonder.

 

Reina's POV 

*beep* 

It's school today. My alarm buzzes incessantly until I hit it forcefully. It's still a crazy thought that I have to go to school, I mean that's such a normal thing. Something a normal girl would do, a girl that wasn't being hunted by one of the most powerful criminal masterminds.   
I sigh one last time into my pillow before forcing myself to get up. What do I wear? Presumably the kids at this private school are all rich and dress really well. With new found energy I yawn and grab the burgundy skirt and black top Joan brought me and get changed.   
I can't believe how lucky I am to be staying with Sherlock and Joan. I've bounced around a lot of places but never met anyone like them. Oh. Joan said she'd drive me to school.  Besides I should probably wake her before her mother comes down and finds her in a somewhat compromising position with Sherlock. I get the feeling they're not 'out' yet, maybe they aren't even out to each other.   
I brush my hair and put on some makeup all in the space of five minutes before grabbing my bag pack and camera and heading downstairs.   
Upon entering the living room I notice that Joan and Sherlock are nowhere to be found. Where else could they be apart from... Sherlocks room.   
Maybe I shouldn't go in?   
As I walk closer I notice the door is open and take a peek inside. My heart almost melts at the sight. Amongst blankets and pillows lay the two consultants entangled in each other's arms. It's too beautiful not to snap a picture so I lean down and quickly take one. They both look so peaceful that the thought of waking them is horrible. But they are literally still in yesterday's clothes. Maybe I could ask Mary to take me? No that would just make her ask why Joan couldn't.   
"Reina?" Floats the sleepy voice of Joan Watson. I smile widely when I notice her back is against Sherlocks chest and her eyes are open.   
"School." I whisper with a giggle and her eyes widen. Joan turns around silently to see that Sherlock is still asleep before gently trying to remove his arm from around her waist. I watch as he mumbles and pulls her closer and I struggle not to laugh. It seems Joan is doing the same as she laughs lightly before slipping under his arm and replacing her body with a pillow. Sherlock holds the pillow and mumbles Joan's name and my hand flies to my mouth to stop the laughter. Joan takes my hand and we quickly run out of his room giggling.   
When we are in the kitchen she lets go of my hand and laughs.  
"Sorry Reina I meant to set an alarm but-"  
"It's fine." I interrupt with a laugh. "You get changed and I'll put the kettle on. We should probably leave in ten."   
Joan nods and smiles before dashing upstairs.   
I giggle softly and start making some coffee and chopping the fruit I know she likes. Suddenly the overwhelming feeling of dread overcomes me. I have to go to school. And not even any school, a rich kids ones. I'm going to define the word anomaly. Maybe I should have let Joan oversleep?   
Footsteps behind me cause me to turn around and become face to face with a confused and sleepy Sherlock. I turn back around to stop myself laughing and luckily Joan jogs in at that exact moment.   
They whisper some words to each other and when I turn back around I find Sherlock looking at Joan adoringly. Without hesitation I snap a picture of them before they see and smile. I haven't looked at any of my pictures of them yet but I have a feeling they will be my best yet.   
Smiling I hand Joan her coffee and put the fruit on the table.   
"Okay so I have a not to smart not to casual outfit on, books, pens and my camera. That's got to be all I need right?" I feel the anxiety come of in my voice.  
Joan smiles sympathetically whilst Sherlock looks confused.  
"You're not taking the condensed dictionaries of at least six languages?" He says in surprise.  
"Sherlock I'm not taking any language classes." I say with a laugh and he looks near on appalled.  
"Okay lets go." Joan says with a eye roll and I follow her to the door.  
"I will start teaching you when you return!" Sherlock shouts and I laugh. "And have a good day." Comes a bit softer but touches my heart anyway.   
Joan and I head out the brownstone and into her car.  
Time for school.


	6. Homicides and Home-sick

The school looks huge. It's like a cross between a palace and those old buildings dotted around London. Undeniably, it was beautiful but that did nothing to quench my nerves.   
I turned slowly to Joan who smiled sympathetically at me.   
"Well, have a good day." She said reassuringly and I looked at her in shock.   
"Oh no sister there is no way you're getting out of going in there with me." I say whilst outraged and rummage through the bag to the letter I presumed she'd read. "This isn't a state school, the people here think you're paying thousands for your precious daughter to attend this school and they want to meet you."   
I pull out the letter and pass it to Joan who looks bewildered and grumpy. She glances at it before sighing.  
"I see. Okay fine." Joan says whilst getting out of the car and I do the same with a laugh.  
"Don't worry Joan, I'm sure you'll be in and out. I on the other hand have at least six more hours left." I say with a sigh that makes Joan laugh a little. She walks closer to take my arm and I instantly feel more confident. We walk into the school arm in arm past a lot of school kids in very expensive looking clothing. Luckily I don't feel too out of place and make a mental note to thank Joan for choosing the clothes.   
"It's like a maze already." Joan says and I can't help but agree. All the buildings look somewhat the same. Joan tugs my arm slightly and I notice she's seen a sign for the principals office. As we head in the direction of the sign I feel the nerves overtake me.   
"Are you sure you can't homeschool me?" I say somewhat lightly and Joan chuckles.   
"It's important for you to engage in social activities with kids of your own age." She points out and I roll my eyes.  
"You sound like Sherlock." I say grumpily and she looks momentarily shocked.  
"We have lived together almost six years, I suppose it was inevitable." Joan sighs and I pull her to a stop in shock.  
"No way have you two been together six years! But... you act like new couple?" I swear Joan blushed when she looks away although I know she'll deny it. "Okay I can't not ask anymore. What's going on between you?"   
We stand opposite each other, our eyes lock and I try to convey some calmness. Joan seems to be watching me, perhaps eyeing up how much she trusts me. Eventually she just sighs.  
"At first our relationship was... business. I was devoted to helping Sherlock and that was it, eventually I fell in love with what he did and he taught me how to be a detective. For years the puzzle was all that mattered to both of us until I realised that it was him that mattered more, that matters more." Joan looks down and I get the feeling that there's a lot she isn't telling me but try to accept that this is enough. "There was an... incident with a case that put me in a lot of danger and it was really hard for Sherlock."   
I take Joan's hand and smile as reassuringly as I can.  
"We just didn't like being apart after that. This was a couple of weeks ago. I didn't think this would happen, it's all so new." Joan says with wide eyes and honesty.   
Hesitantly I pull her into a hug that she slowly receives before holding me too.   
"Do you like how your relationship is now?" I say and Joan's eyes instantly light up.  
"Yes, I do. It's strange though. We've always been enough for each other with words."   
I feel myself smile.  
"I guess sometimes words just aren't enough." I squeeze her hand again. "Thank you for telling me."  
"Okay," Joan says with a laugh as she shakes her hands. "Lets go meet your headteacher." 

 

Joan got into her car with a big smile. Somehow telling Reina about her and Sherlock made it seem real to her. Also Reina seemed a lot happier about going into school after she met with the principle and he told her about a photography class she could take. However Joan forgot that on the schools record she was Mrs Holmes. It shocked Joan so much when the principal greeted her as such that if Reina hadn't elbowed her she doesn't know how long she would have froze for.   
Suddenly Joan's phone buzzes and she pulls it out and sees a text from Sherlock.   
Case. C u @ precinct.

Joan smiles and starts the car before heading to the all to familiar precinct.


	7. Home sweet Holmes

A loud door slam and an exhausted laugh announced the arrival of Reina. Joan and Sherlock were sitting in the middle of hundreds of papers regarding their case and their heads snapped up.  
"Oh my god guys." Reina said dramatically whilst dropping her bag pack and flopping on the red couch.  
"How was it?" Joan said whilst avoiding papers and making her way to the couch to lift Reina's legs and sit under them.  
"The work load was insane! I already have a bunch of homework and essays to write." Reina said with a sigh as Joan patted her legs sympathetically. "Anyways how was your day?" 

At that Joan laughed.  
"Another complicated case-"  
"Challenging." Sherlock says without looking up and Joan smiles.  
"Fine, challenging. Hopefully we can get a couple of leads tonight." Joan says whilst thinking of all the sheets she'd just read.  
"I'm sure you will. I think I'll start some homework. Don't suppose you have a copy of hamlet?"  
"Second shelf on the left." Sherlock says and Reina smiles and pushes herself up.  
"Thanks! Don't suppose you have a written essay on the importance and role of Gertrude?"  
At that Sherlock looks up and almost smirks and Reina smiles back.  
"It was work a try." She mumbles with a laugh before moving to the shelf and finding Hamlet.  
Reina's POV  
It's very convenient that they have all these books. I flash Joan a big smile before going upstairs to my room and slamming the door.  
Oh yeah my photography project! The teacher gave me tonight to prepare my five best photos for the class to judge or else I can't stay in the class. They have to be amazing. I wonder what I already have?  
Thinking this I take my camera from around my neck and for the first time since moving here click the camera roll button.  
The first and most recent picture came out too blurry to use but was still sweet. The next one taken was the one of Sherlock and Joan in each other arms this morning. A big smile comes over my face when I see it. I turn all my pictures black and white and this one will look stunning.  
The background is blurred and Joan looks like she's almost smiling as Sherlock holds her tightly. It's love. The picture screams it and I love it.

The next picture is the one I took after making diner yesterday and the pair were on the red couch, Sherlocks arm over Joan and her smiling widely into his chest. Her smile is stunning, there's no denying it, this photo will look stunning in black and white as well.

The last picture I took was of the consultants asleep on the red couch. The soft expression on their faces give the picture a soft and real feel that once again makes me smile. For some reason I pressed the button again although I knew I had not taken any more pictures and a happy shock overcame me. There was a picture of Joan walking down the stairs looking absolutely angelic and smiling widely at the camera. It was a little blurry and undeniably taken by Sherlock. I laughed lightly and made a note to print it for him anyway.  
Okay so I have three nice pictures but because my camera was broken I don't have any from before. I'll have to take two and edit them before tomorrow.  
Maybe I'll take one of me? I used to photograph myself a lot as there was no one else I wanted to take pictures of in the so called 'family' homes I was placed.  
Feeling happy I set my camera up on my bed and put it on shutter mode before wrapping a furry blanket around my shoulders and throwing my head back laughing. In the brief moments I let out all the happiness I feel as my camera flashes and takes multiple shots. I do this a few times before taking a look.  
Most of the photos suck to be honest as they are blurry and out of focus, however there's one that's absolutely perfect. I smile happily and jump up. Just one more to go. I think a New York landscape would be a perfect one to balance out the portraits.  
Joan mentioned there's a roof so I jump up and head up there. I walk up some steps and push open a heavy door.  
No. Way. They have bees ! Wow just when you think it couldn't get any crazier. After processing the bees it takes around fifteen minutes to find and take a perfect picture of the city.  
Smilingly widely I head inside and downstairs in search of my old laptop. I find it in my bag pack and flop on my bed whilst turning on photoshop.  
Approximately three hours later the photos are edited and my Hamlet essay is complete. Feeling hungry I climb off the bed and take my laptop downstairs. I still need to find a printer to print the pictures.  
As I head downstairs I find Sherlock and Joan in the same position as before with impossibly more papers around them. They both seem engrossed so I walk quietly past and into the study in search of a printer. Luckily there's a decent looking one there so I leave the pictures to print whilst making a big pot of coffee for everyone. I pour two big cups of coffee and head back into the living room just as Sherlock shouts a sound of victory, almost making me drop the coffee.  
"I've got it Watson! McLeans wife said she was driving down from her sisters at the time of the murder yet she was wearing a pacemaker meaning her heart condition would render it illegal for her to drive and impossible for her to have been issued a license-"  
"Meaning that she has no alibi for her husbands murder." Joan says with a wide smile at Sherlock.  
"Precisely." Sherlock says echoing the smile as his eyes travel to me.  
"Reina." He says with a nod of acknowledgement and I chuckle.  
"Hey, cool breakthrough. I made you both some coffee."  
They both take the cups with a smile. Suddenly a beep from the printer indicates my pictures are printed and I squeal excitedly.  
"My pictures are done!" I say and run into the other room. They look amazing! The black and white came out strong and beautiful and the pictures look even more perfect than I hoped they would.  
I head back into the living room with a big smile and I find Sherlock pulling Joan off the floor and they both look exhausted.  
"Anyone for Chinese?" Joan says and I nod with a smile as Sherlock picks up the phone. Joan smiles at me and gestures to the couch which we both move to sit on. "Can I see your pictures?" She says softly and suddenly I fell very nervous.  
"Um sure, some of them are of you." I say and she looks shocked.  
"Me?" Joan says and I almost laugh.  
"And Sherlock, I hope you don't mind. I won't use them if you don't want me to." I say truthfully although that thought makes me sad. I pass her the pictures and watch as she smiles at the ones of New York and then the one of me before looking shocked at the ones of her and Sherlock.  
"I know they're very private moments but they're just so beautiful I couldn't help it." I say whilst twisting my hair. Sherlock comes back in the room and sits next to Joan on the couch. He doesn't notice the pictures for a moment but when he does his eyes widen.  
"Look I know you guys aren't 'out' yet and that's cool. Everyone at my school thinks you two are married anyway and no one you both know will ever see them." I talk nervously hoping one of them will say something.  
Surprisingly Sherlock brakes the silence.  
"Is that the picture I took?" He says pointing to the one of Joan coming down the stairs that's now edited black and white.  
"Yeah, you can keep that one. It was too beautiful not to print." I say passing it to him.  
"I quite agree." Sherlock says and I notice Joan is smiling now.  
"They're very beautiful Reina. You're very talented." She looks into my eyes and I smile when I'm sure she's not angry. "It's just strange seeing them, us."  
Joan and Sherlock share a deep look that makes me smile and look down.  
"But of course I don't mind, you should use them." Joan says and I smile widely and pull her into an unexpected hug. It shocks both of us but surprisingly it feels amazing, I haven't hugged anyone in years. I look over Joan's shoulder and see Sherlock looking mildly uncomfortable but with a small smile on his face. He locks eyes with me and nods and smiles which I take for confirmation that he doesn't mind and I mouth 'thank you' before gently pulling away from Joan.  
"I really appreciate everything you both are doing for me. I know it's only temporary... but this is the best place I've stayed in six years." I mumble without making eye contact but wanting them to know how much they mean to me.  
Luckily a knock at the door signals the arrival of the food.


	8. Long Nights and Light Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you want more of the story :)

1 week later  
Reina ran as fast as her legs would permit her home to the brownstone. Today had been exhausting and every fibre in her body needed sleep. Reina had stayed after school till late to work on her photography project but she could barely keep her eyes open, so she decided to go home. As the brownstone appeared Reina sighed happily and ran ever faster. As she approached, the figures of Joan and Sherlock emerged from the building and Reina smiled.  
"Hey guys." Said Reina with a tired smile as she reached into her pocket for her keys. Reina was briefly sad that she wouldn't be spending the night with the pair but thoughts of her bed quickly made her forget.   
"Reina." Sherlock said swiftly before walking down the steps. Joan tutted at him and grabbed his shoulder.  
"Reina." Joan said with emphasise and Sherlock stopped walking. "We can't leave her here."   
Sherlock nodded and Reina stopped searching for her keys.  
"Um yes you can." Reina said simply with a yawn.   
Joan walked to Reina and put her arm around her shoulders.  
"Our case is too dangerous to leave you unprotected. Come on, I have a blanket in the car."   
Reina looked at the consultants in protest and then sighed before reluctantly following them into Joan's car.  
Reina slid into the back and reached for the fluffy blanket Joan had in the back and wrapped it around herself.   
"So what's your case about?" Reina inquired once they had begun driving.   
"A supposed murder-suicide." Sherlock said and Reina could have sworn she heard some excitement in his voice. Reina briefly nodded before closing her eyes and letting herself relax in the comfort of the blanket. Reina knew that she'd have to move the moment they got to the precinct and with this in mind she sat up.   
"How was your day Reina?" Joan asks and Reina groaned and instantly sunk backdown.   
"Horrible. Starting a smart-people school was the worst idea ever."   
At that Joan chuckled and Sherlock frowned.  
"But you're very intelligent Reina, much more than you give yourself credit for."   
Reina laughed and rolled her eyes.   
"How'd you figure that?" Reina said with a laugh as she had never worked on homework other than photography with Sherlock in the room.   
"You left your Hamlet essay on the side, I was bored." Sherlock said bluntly and Reina quirked her eyebrow. She'd written that essay the first day of school and she'd gotten an A*. Reina smiled at Sherlock in the wing mirror. English was always a passion of hers yet Reina was very surprised to do so well in an essay.   
"So how long will we be here?" Reina said with a yawn as they approached the precinct.   
"Hopefully not too long." Joan said kindly as they got out and Reina pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.   
Reina almost jogged to keep up with the fast paced consultants as they weave their way through the precinct and to a small room. The room had two glass walls and two walls full of paper and, to Reina's delight, a small sofa. It took all of Reina's restraint to not curl up on it and fall asleep. So instead she took a seat at the big table in the middle of the room and pulled out some work. If she was going to stay here she might as well make use of the time.   
Joan and Sherlock sat opposite and began combing through sheets of paper, occasionally pinning one to the wall of paper behind them. This routine preceded for an hour until Gregson came in. His arrival caused all three to look up.   
"Brought some donuts." Gregson said before setting three bags on the table.   
"Thanks Captain." Reina said before reaching for hers and happily pulling out a chocolate donut.   
"No problem kid. How's the case going?"   
At that Reina tunes out and makes her way over to the small sofa. The three detectives begin a long discussion about the murder suicide and, feeling bored, Reina gets up and begins to look at the consultants wall.   
The pictures captivate her instantly and Reina looks briefly at one taken by the unfortunate couple a few weeks before in comparison to one taken after their deaths. Reina almost looks away when something in the latter catches her eye. By the armchair in the corner there's a small sparkle that Reina instantly recognised as flashback. The brunette thought back to her photography glass and types of flashback, flashback being light reflecting from/into the camera. Reina looks at the time of day that each photo was taken and notices that they are similar times with in the same season. Reina feels excitement grow in her stomach as she rips the picture from the wall and hands it to Joan. She points to the flashback as she does so.  
"What's this?" She asks Joan and watches Joan squint at the image.   
"Light reflecting on the floor Reina, what are you..."  
Joan's voice trails of as she watches Reina shake her head and run to the wall and rip of the photo from before the killings.   
"It's not in this one." Reina says calmly. "The sun would have been in the same place so there should have been flashback. I did a project on light reflections in photography and I'm pretty sure that flashback is glass left after the couples death."  
At that Gregson and Sherlock lean over the photos.  
"Hey I think you might be right." Gregson says excitedly as he gets his phone out. "You guys head home, I'll follow this up."   
Reina grins happily and grabs her bag.   
"Music to my ears." She says whilst collecting her English books. Joan and Sherlock pause in awe before looking at each other skeptically.   
"Impressive Reina. I told you that you're smarter than you give yourself credit for." Sherlock says and Reina almost blushes.   
"I could be wrong, it might not be glass. But either way I'm exhausted please can we leave." Reina says pleadingly and Joan laughs with a nod.   
"Let's go." Joan says whilst smiling and gathering her stuff. Reina happily follows the pair, aware of a new feeling coursing through her body.


	9. Never too tired for you

It was nearing midnight and a tired Reina had gone to bed half an hour ago after watching the godfather in the media room with Joan and Sherlock. During which Sherlock had taught Reina to pick locks, something she picked up surprisingly quickly and greatly enjoyed doing with Sherlock. Joan just watched the two with a smile.   
Now, after tidying up the media room she had no idea what to do. Should she go into the media room or go and find Sherlock? Every fibre in her body wanted to do the latter but for some reason she felt nervous. So instead Joan took a shower and changed into her pyjamas before heading into her room. However after lying down in her bed for five minutes she felt exceptionally cold and alone and for some reason wide awake.   
Joan decided she'd check that Reina was warm enough before heading downstairs to the fire in the living room. Joan walked as quietly as she could to Reina's room and smiled when she looked in and saw the brunette surrounded in blankets and fast asleep.   
Pulling her red cardigan tighter around herself Joan headed downstairs.   
Sherlock walked in to the lounge with just pyjama shorts on and a smile on his face.  
"Ah Watson, I set up a fire in my room and wondered if you might like to join me." He said nervously, somehow this gave Joan some confidence.  
"Yes, I would like that a lot." She said with sparking eyes that Sherlock echoed. Joan walked to him and took his hand as they walked into Sherlocks room. It was deliciously warm and Joan hummed happily. A noise that made Sherlock shiver and glance at the simply perfect women in front of him.  
They climbed onto the bed and for a moment lay with their backs to the ceiling before Joan rolled over and into Sherlocks awaiting arms.   
They'd always fit together, as partners, as friends, yet it was somewhat surprising to them both how well they fit as lovers.  
Joan considered talking to Sherlock about their growing relationship but stopped when she remembered what Reina had said only this morning. The words echoed in her mind.   
"That's why people touch. Sometimes words just aren't enough."  
So, Joan simply lay in Sherlocks arms and hoped that her fingers tracing the tattoos on his arm is enough for now.

A loud bang caused Joan to moan in annoyance and glance at the clock over Sherlocks shoulder. It was four in morning. She looked at her partner to see he was rubbing his eyes.   
"What was that?" Joan said sleepily whilst Sherlock pulled her closer.  
"Probably nothi-"   
The noise came again and this time both consultants recognised it as a knock at the door.   
"Who would be here at this time?" Joan mumbled whilst sitting up and running her hands through her hair. The consultants share a look before getting up and heading to the door.   
Sherlock approached it first and with relative caution he opened it a little before straightening up and pulling the door open revealing a tired looking Bell and Gregson. Bell holds up a case file with an apologetic smile and Joan chuckles and steps to the side to let them both in.   
"Sorry to come so early guys. The DA is up my ass about releasing this guy but I know he's the perp."   
Gregson said with a yawn and Joan could see how hard he was trying not to lose focus.  
"Yeah and we've only got till midday before he can be bailed."   
Bell said looking equally tired. Joan turned to Sherlock and was surprised to see him wide awake and his eyes sparkling in anticipation. Joan smiled to herself.   
"It's not a problem I assure you." Sherlock said with somewhat excitement. "If you'll give myself and Watson ten minutes we will be with you."   
The Captain looked so grateful as he and bell moved to the study and started spreading the case files.   
Sherlock disappeared quickly but Joan stayed for a moment to pull up chairs before heading quickly upstairs. She moved as quietly as possible so not to wake Reina and put on jeans and a burgundy blouse before brushing her hair and putting on some makeup.   
Joan felt exceptionally cold in her room and rushed to get downstairs to the study that was marginally warmer. Although the days were hot, nights in the brownstone were cold no matter what the weather. Joan thought longingly back to the warmth of Sherlocks room before promptly banishing the thought and walking quietly downstairs and into the study.   
Sherlock was already there and bouncing theories off the Captain, from what Joan could hear it seemed he was establishing why the Captain was sure this guy was the killer.   
Bell came back from the kitchen with a big pot of coffee and Joan smiled as a cup of it was handed to her.   
It was coming up to seven when Joan came to a stand still. It appears a young boy was killed two months ago yet turned up in a tub of water two days ago. The weirdest part was that his body hadn't started decomposing yet, it was as though he was killed a few hours before people found him, yet forensics proved that impossible.  
A creak from the staircase made Joan turn to find Reina walking in smiling.   
"My god it's freezing!" She exclaimed whilst walking to Joan with a smile.   
"Freezing!" Joan said loudly and everyone jumped including Reina.   
"Do you want a blanket?" Said Reina looking confused and Joan almost laughed.   
"No that's it! He was frozen. The tub of water was ice, that's why his body was in such early stages of decomposition." Joan said and turned to Sherlock who looked proudly at her.   
"Incredible Watson!" Sherlock exclaimed whilst walking to the wall of information about the perp. "He worked in a butchers meaning he would have had the freezer space and ice to do it."   
Bell looked relieved whilst the Captain looked ecstatic.   
"That's gotta be enough for a warrant to search the place."   
And with that Gregson was on the phone and out of the room. Joan turned to Reina and watched her shake her head with a small laugh.   
"You guys are crazy." She stated and Joan chuckled. Reina eyes traveled to bell and she looked at him in confusion.   
"Reina this is detective Marcus bell." Sherlock said and Reina nodded in understanding.   
"The Captain told me about you, it's nice to meet you."   
"Meet!" Reina said loudly and they all turned to her in confusion as she laughed.   
"See how it feels now."   
All three detectives laugh as Reina moves to shake bells hand. Sherlock disappears into the kitchen but Joan swore she saw a whisper of a smirk on his face.   
"It's very nice to meet you." Reina says kindly and bell looks almost shocked at her polite normality.  
"You guys better not corrupt her with your..."   
Bell trailed off and Joan smirked at him.   
"Interesting habits."   
Reina holds back laughter as Joan rolls her eyes.   
Sherlock returns with a big tray of toast. Reina grabs one quickly and starts eating it whilst ferreting in her school bag and reaching for her camera and skipping up to were Sherlock now sits on the floor.   
"Sherlock." Reina says with a voice so unnaturally innocent that Sherlock looks up skeptically.  
"Reina." He states but there's a air of questioning in his voice as she sits down next to him.   
"You know how you fixed my camera before? Yes well a screw came out of the shutter and it's slowed the speed down loads. Can you fix it?" She asks pleadingly and Sherlock extends his hand for the camera and Reina laughs happily whilst handing it to him.   
Joan watches the two talk about cameras and shutter speeds as Sherlock fixes Reina's camera. She smiles at them happily before noticing Bell watching her and she stops. Just at that moment the Captain comes in and takes a seat by Joan and Bell.   
"We got a warrant, I can't thank you enough Joan."   
Joan chuckles and smiles.  
"I couldn't have done it without Reina."   
The captain follows Joan's eyes to Sherlock and Reina who look engrossed over her camera the other side of the room.   
"How's everything going with her?" The Captain says quietly.  
"Really good." Joan says fondly as she watches the two before looking at a smiling Gregson.   
"I thought you'd like her."   
Suddenly an excited squeak causes Gregson, Bell and Joan to turn to Reina who happily clutches her now fixed camera in the hands.   
"Thanks Sherlock." She says happily and he smiles back at her. "I'm going to head to school now. Oh hey captain!"   
Reina says, spotting the captain and grinning at him. They'd met a few times before to talk about Reina's case and Reina had learnt to trust him. After all, he knew more about her than anyone in the room. Than anyone in the world in fact, weather or not she liked that, it was a fact. He knew why she was here.  
"Hey Reina." Gregson says with a fond smile as he messes her hair as she walks past. "You staying out of trouble?"   
Reina laughs and rolls her eyes.   
"You know it."   
Reina then walks and hugs Joan before heading to the door.   
"Have a good day!" Joan shouts.  
"You too!"   
And then the door slams and everything falls silent.


	10. Different but better

"It's so weird seeing you guys as parents." Bell says and Sherlock knocks over a book in shock and Joan almost spits out her coffee.   
"We're not Reina's parents Marcus." Joan says whilst getting up and starting to clear up all the files.  
"It sure seems that way." He mumbles and the captain shoots him a look.   
"We'll get out of your hair now. Thanks for all the help." Gregson says as they both stand up and begin collecting case files.  
Sherlock raises his hand in wave of parting and dismissal whilst Joan starts picking the locks from Sherlock's rack.   
The words of Marcus linger between the consultants for long after Bell and the Captain have left.

The consults head down to the precinct and after finishing up some case work come back to the brownstone mid afternoon. 

After walking through the door Joan turns to Sherlock and notices him trying to pick a lock much to violently. She sees him struggling with more than just the lock and instinctively moves towards him.   
"Sherlock?"   
Joan says softly, causing Sherlock to turn and face her. Joan's eyes soaked him up as she tried to absorb his every thought.   
"Parents."   
Sherlock whispers the word as if he's tasting how it sounds on his tongue. Joan moves closer and puts her hand on his arm.  
"Hey Sherlock we're not..."  
"I know." He says quickly and Joan sighs.   
"So what's wrong?" She says in confusion and Sherlock rocks back and forth on his feet.   
"I didn't have good parents Watson." Sherlock says without meeting her eyes. "I don't ever want to be them."   
Joan nods in understanding. They both care about Reina and Joan knows that if she never left them she wouldn't complain. However that thought is scary.   
"You aren't your parents, Sherlock." At that Sherlock looks up into Joan's big brown eyes and nods.   
Joan smiles and takes one of his hands in between hers. Sherlock moves closer and slowly wraps his arms around Joan, holding her like she is all his gravity. He orbited her.   
"I have an idea." Joan mumbles against Sherlocks cheek and he hums in response.   
"What's that?" Sherlock says softly whilst pulling away with a smile.   
"If we are going to be temporary guardians for Reina we should do something special for her."   
Joan watched Sherlock think for a moment before looking down.  
"What did you have in mind?"   
Joan smiled widely and pulls back.  
"Do you still have that star projector thing from the "end of the world "case ?"  
Sherlock rolls his eyes are her before nodding.  
"Hm yes, its upstairs."   
Joan claps her hands together and smiles.  
"Perfect! You go down to the store and pick up some snacks, good snacks that Reina will like Sherlock, none of your weird stuff. Then go down to the video supply store and rent godfather one, two and three."   
Sherlock looks skeptically at Joan before nodding.  
"And what will you be doing during this time?"   
Sherlock says with a smirk that Joan echoes.  
"You'll just have to wait and see. Hurry back, Reina will be home in an hour."   
Joan says and begins ushering Sherlock towards the door which makes him chuckle. They both pause and exchange a moment of pure happiness before Sherlock leaves and Joan happily jogs upstairs. 

Reina  
Today has been so long. We had a very intense science lesson and I just couldn't keep up. I think today was the first day that I really understood how much school I had missed and the idea of catching up was really daunting.   
However as I walked through the park I found myself smiling. The sun shone through the trees and world just looked so beautiful. After walking a little while I began to notice a figure coming towards the brownstone from the opposite direction. As we both walked closer I knew the figure to be Sherlock and I felt a smile grow on my face.  
"Of all the gin and joys." I said with a smile and Sherlock nods to me whilst struggling with some bags. I walk up and take a few from him. "Are we expecting the apocalypse?"   
At that Sherlock rolls his eyes and smirks whilst getting out his key and unlocking the door.   
"Something like that." Sherlock says whilst unlocking the door and letting me in.   
The moment I step in the door I gasp and drop my school bag. The entire living room has sheets draped across the ceiling and cascading to the floor. It appears to be a big tent. Suddenly Joan emerges front the sheets with a big grin.   
"Ah good you're both back." Joan says before holding a sheet up and gesturing us to come in.   
I find myself laughing as I walk up and into the tent. My eyes widen as I walk inside. The sheets have formed a big dark dome and stars are reflecting across every section. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I notice that the sofa is in the middle of dome along with the TV.  
"What is all this?" I say turning to Joan who appears to be watching Sherlock stare in wonder at her creation.  
"An escape. I thought we could all use a movie night." Joan says almost sheepishly and I laugh and give her a hug.  
"This is amazing Joan." I say with a smile that she echoes.   
Sherlock moves closer to Joan and kisses her head.  
"You're incredible." He whispers and I smile widely as Joan blushes.   
Seeing them so happy is infectious and I feel myself forgetting all about the pressures of school as the pair make their way towards the sofa and Sherlock drops the bags in front of it.   
"Sustenance." He says simply and I laugh and rummage through the bag.   
"Yes! The Godfathers. You know Marlon Brando always reminds me of Gregson a bit." I say causally and Joan laughs.  
"Actually I can see that. Maybe we should make him a costume for Halloween."   
Joan and I continue this convocation whilst Sherlock rolls his eyes with a smile and puts the film on. Sherlock moves to sit in front of the sofa and pulls a box of locks towards himself. I smile at Joan's foresight and when I turn to her I see her smirking.

~   
Joan smiled as she turned to see Reina had fallen asleep during the middle of Godfather three. Joan lent forward and pulled her arms around Sherlock's neck and he lent his head back to look at her upside down.   
"I think Reina enjoyed this evening." Said Sherlock quietly as he turned slightly to look at the sleeping Reina.   
"Yeah I think she did." Joan echoed with a smile. "Did you?"   
Joan said almost shyly, although that was very much masked.   
"Come here." Sherlock says softly and Joan slides of the sofa and lies down next to him as they stare at the stars above. Sherlock's arms encircle Joan as she smiles into his chest.   
"It's beautiful." Sherlock whispers and Joan moves her head to look up at him.   
Joan looks at Sherlock and nods.   
"Very beautiful."   
His eyes move down to Joan's and they both move their heads in-sync as their lips meet. They slowly pull appart and stars dance over their bodies as they fall asleep.


	11. Case and class

3 months later 

The feel of arms encircling and gentle kisses on Joan's head woke the consultant up. She hummed happily in response.  
"I think that's the best way you've ever woken me up." She mumbled and heard the all too familiar chuckle.   
"We have a case my dear Watson, a very interesting one at that."   
Joan felt the rush of excitement, but instead of getting up like she would usually she wraps her legs around Sherlock and pulls him closer.  
"It's not that I'm not intrigued." She said into his chest. "It's just I'm so comfortable."   
"This level of intimacy is distracting you." Sherlock states as he begins to pull away but Joan moans in protest.  
"No don't leave, I'll get up I promise." Joan says with a laugh as she rolls onto Sherlocks chest and for the first time today looks up into his sparking eyes and admires his radiant grin. Joan finds that she loves seeing him so happy and relaxed and wonders if she too has these new found traits.   
"Good morning." Joan says whilst matching Sherlocks wide grin. She leans down and kisses his cheek before rolling off him and pulling herself out of bed.   
"Oh my god it's freezing."   
Joan walks over to the chair in the corner and pulls her red cardigan on. Joan feels Sherlocks hands brushing up  her arms and hums before turning around to face him with a smile.   
"I thought it was a dream when I awoke. Us. It still feels somewhat like a dream." He says and Joan watches Sherlocks face. She sees his honesty and for a moment she sees his fears. Fears she has too.   
Joan Watson was never one for too many words. Neither was Sherlock. Their unspoken words meant wonders and as Joan lightly pinched Sherlocks arm they both smiled at each other.   
"This better be a really interesting case." Joan says and Sherlock takes her hand.  
"It is! If you'll come with me."   
Sherlock leads Joan into the study where their 'wall of crazy' had already been produced.  
"If you'll turn your attention to the wall." Sherlock says before letting go of Joan's hand. "You'll see these young woman, all of whom were between the ages of sixteen and nineteen."  
"Were?" Joan questioned although already knowing the answer.  
"Sadly they've all been killed. Gregson was given this case from Scotland Yard as they believe the perp is 'on the move'."  
Sherlock said before turning back to the wall. Joan walks closer to it and looks at all the pictures of the girls. They all have brown hair and blue eyes. They were so full of life.  
"The killer clearly has a type. But if victimology is our only lead what can we do?" Joan asked and turned to see Sherlock looking intently at the board.  
"A size eleven boot print was left at the last murder."   
Joan rolled her eyes at Sherlock’s back. He spoke as if this fact revealed everything.  
"Oh well in that case we can just take every man with size eleven feet in for questioning." Joan said sarcastically yet moved closer and began reading all the information they had.   
"Fear not Watson, the answer lies here. We just need to find it." 

Reina's POV

I'm so tired. It's finally the last class of the day and I'm absolutely dead. My class did a super intense science project in the morning which took forever and left me smelling of liquid nitrogen all day, and after that I had a surprise English test. Thank god it is photography now. Last lesson I presented my pictures and started my portfolio. It was surprisingly amazing to have people view my work. I loved listening to what other people thought of it and being able to talk about what I thought of theirs. Also i even made a friend, which is crazy. There is this boy called Max that sits next to me and we started talking about cameras and photographers and laughed a lot.   
I walk into the class and see Max already waiting and he smiles at me when I come in.  
"Hey Reina." I sit down next to him and smile.  
"What's got you looking so happy?" At that he grins even wider.  
"We have a new teacher for a while. Apparently he's a professional photographer and he's going to talk us through our portfolios." Max says whilst looking positively gleaming.   
Just at that moment a tall middle age guy walks into the room. He has ginger hair and a hard face.   
"Hello everyone." He says with a strong British accent. "My name is Jerry Madan and I'll be teaching you photography for a while. We will start today off by looking at your current work."  
The entire class looks exceptionally nervous at the idea of their work being judged by a professional, myself included.   
"I'll call you up individually to talk about your work. Feel free to chat and prepare your work whilst waiting your turn."   
At that everyone seems to relax a little. Teachers at this school are a lot stricter than any school I've been to so the idea of chatting relaxes me a lot more than the deafening silence.   
"Amber Atkins." Mr Maden says and I watch him lead the timid looking blonde into the office at the side of the classroom. The moment the door shuts talking begins. I turn to Max and watch him ferret through his large stack of pictures and instantly feel nervous. I joined the school late so I don't have nearly as many. In fact I only have the five I originally prepared plus ten new ones. A few are of Max, some of the New York street outside of the brownstone and one of Clyde.   
To be honest my favourites are still the ones of Joan and Sherlock. I wonder if they'd ever let me conduct an actual photoshoot and take pictures of them? I almost laugh out loud at the thought.   
"Thank god!" Max says happily as he pulls out the picture he took of me drinking coffee this morning.  
"Wow you edited it already!" I say excited as I lean closer to look. It's a picture of my hair in a messy bun and me looking to the side whilst drinking coffee. Compositionally it's very beautiful.  
"I even made it black and white for you." Max says with a laugh that I echo.   
"It's beautiful." I say with a wide smile.   
It's weird seeing pictures of yourself yet I love photography so much that all I see is lines and colours and compositions anyway.   
"Are you nervous about showing your work?" Max asks with genuine interest.  
"Totally, it's scary showing anyone my photos. But hopefully he just wants to help us develop work instead of deflating our egos." I say with a small laugh.   
"You have to show him the ones of your parents. They're definitely my favourite." Max says casually whilst sorting through his own and I smile. It's so weird hearing people say that.  
"Yeah they're my favourite too."  
Half an hour goes by and max goes in excited but comes out looking pale.  
"Hey what's wrong?" I say when he comes out and I take his hand.  
"He's very critical." Max says with a tired small laugh. "He basically hated everything apart from the picture of you."   
I look at him in shock.  
"But your stuff is amazing." Outrage overcomes me as I say this yet Max just sighs.  
"Reina Holmes." Comes a deep voice behind me and I turn to be face to face with Mr Maden. He looks at me so analytically that for a moment I think of Sherlock, then I don't because Sherlock makes me feel safe, and right now I feel more scrutinised than I've ever been.   
"Your turn."   
He turns around and walks to the office and I freeze for a moment before collecting my pictures and following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s going to get interesting from here on in ;) only three chapters left.


	12. Everything Matters

The door shuts and silence overcomes the small office. Mr Maden sits one side of the desk and I sit the other side.   
His eyes look at me so strangely. I wish Joan and Sherlock were here to tell me what he's thinking. Is he thinking that I have no hope of ever becoming a photographer? Is he thinking my lipstick is too dark? Literally who knows. He could want to kill me for all I can tell.   
After what feels like an eternity of starring he finally gestures to my pictures and I pass them to him. Mr Maden takes a few minutes to look through them all and the silence kills me. I do notice however that he pauses and looks at the three of Sherlock and Joan a lot longer than the rest. After a while he puts all the pictures but those to the side and spreads the three out.  
"These are the best. These pictures show emotion in a way the others don't. Who are they?" He says bluntly and looks into my eyes.  
"My parents." I say as levelled as possible, he'd know I was lying if I trembled even a little. The ginger hair on his head seems to shine brighter under the light in here than before. It's been dyed. Why would he dye it?   
"The shoes on the floor in this picture are very affective." He says whilst looking closely at the details.   
"Really? I thought the size difference made it look messy." I say whilst looking closely at the picture. Joan has size five feet whilst Sherlock is around a ten and their shoes lie messily at the side of the bed.   
"Narrative can been shown in many forms." The teacher says, his voice like silk that can somehow cut you. "I have size eleven feet and find shoes often add an interesting edge to a piece."   
Mr Maden explains a few more things and in ten minutes he finally announces that we are finished. I try not to look relieved as I shake his hand and collect up my photos.   
When I step out of the class everyone has already gone so I quickly head out the room and towards the school gate.   
That was very intense. I find my thoughts racing as I walk back to Sherlock and Joan's house. Something feels wrong. I can't explain it but this feeling of unease overtakes my entire body as I walk through the park. What was Mr Madens first name again? Jerry! Yes it was Jerry Madens. I'll google him when I get back.   
With new enthusiasm I jog the ten minutes back to the brownstone and as I approach it I full on run down the road. As quickly as possible I rummage for my key and unlock the door and quickly go inside. I don't really expect Sherlock and Joan to be here but the moment I walk into the living room I'm swamped in papers. They must have a new case.   
"Hey I'm back!" I shout and noise can be heard from the to room upstairs so I run up the stairs two at a time and into the room.   
Sherlock and Joan sit side by side watching six monitors each. I move forward and watch Joan's eyes dart between them all and Sherlocks fixed at one point. They look like they're in a trance. I start backing away silently when suddenly Sherlock pulls out a remote and pauses the TVs. Joan gets up and looks extremely dizzy whilst Sherlock looks perfectly normal.  
"Why have you been running?" He says matter-of-factly and I roll my eyes and smile.   
"It's a really long story. I want to search for someone online but I'm pretty sure they won't have any social media or anything. How can I do that?"   
I let myself catch my breath as I relish in the safety I feel with the two consultants.   
"Hey you look worried, what happened?" Joan says kindly as she moves closer.  
"I have a new photography teacher and the whole thing was just weird. He looked at me so strangely, and I felt... I don't know. Uncomfortable I guess. It was just so strange. He was practically obsessed with the pictures of you guys which was weird and then he started talking about his size eleven shoes. He even dyes his hair ginger, I mean who does that? And... what's wrong?"   
Joan looks pale and Sherlock looks increasingly worried.   
"Did you show him all of your pictures Reina?" Joan says and I can see she's trying to keep her voice level.  
"Yeah we had to, why?"   
It's as if everything is a blur. Sherlock grabs his phone and is on it in half a second whilst Joan takes my hand and pulls me to one of the screens.   
"Is this the man you saw?" She says and I turn and see a mug shot of a man with dark brown hair yet undeniably it is Mr Maden.  
"Yes." I whisper and I feel my heart sink and suddenly fear overtake me. "He's your killer isn't he."  
Joan looks gravely at me and I take her hand.   
"He knows where we are, our address is on the school system. He could hurt you both." I say in such fear and panic that I squeeze Joan's hand a little too tightly.   
"It's not us he will hurt, Reina you're the target."  
"The target." Sherlock whispers and we both turn to him. "All the girls... he was trying to find you."  
I feel the overwhelming need to throw up. People died, people are dead because of me.   
"Moriarty." I whisper and suddenly anger overtakes me. I don't want to live in fear anymore. Nobody else is going to die for me.   
"We have to move you somewhere safe." Joan says once again taking my hand. We all freeze when we hear a sound outside the door. I watch Sherlock slide in front of Joan and I and the door slowly opens.


	13. Past catches up

The door slowly opened and Jerry Madens walks through it. It quickly crosses my mind that that's almost definitely not his name.   
"Reina." His sickly sweet voice breaths. I watch as he breaths in my name, as if its air itself. "I've waited so long to find you."  
I watch Joan walk out from behind Sherlock and stand next to him, completely blocking Madens from me. I feel so much love for them both as I watch them do this. It's what makes me realise what I have to do.   
"She sent you." I say calmly and clearly whilst trying to calm myself.   
Madens hummed in clarification.   
"I've been searching for you for years." Madens says whilst pacing by the door.   
"Why? What does Moriaty want with a child?" Sherlock says calmly, his voice as casual as if he was talking to Gregson.   
Gregson. Sherlock called him. Suddenly I understand Sherlock is stalling.    
"Jane knows."   
My entire body freezes when I'm addressed by the name I haven't heard in years. Joan turns back to me in confusion and I just stare apologetically at her.   
"That's not my name anymore." I state calmly for it's the truth. I am Reina. I walk around Sherlock and stand between the two consultants to come face to face with Madens.   
"Do you remember me Jane?" He asks and grins widely. That grin, I've seen it before. In my nightmares, when my parents died, when he killed them.  
"You killed my parents." I say with gritted teeth and his grin becomes even wider.   
"I shouldn't have left you. It's just you were a little girl, I couldn't imagine why Jamie would want you dead." He walks a little closer and both Sherlock and Joan pull me back a little.  
"I bet you got a lot of grief for leaving me alive." I say calmly and Madens nods.   
"You have no idea. Apparently it was you she wanted dead and not your parents anyway." At that my heart stops and anger overtakes my body. I feel Sherlock place his hand on mine and I try to calm down, I have to keep stalling.  
"And why is that?" I ask but some part of me knows the answer. I didn't want them to find out like this, I didn't want to find out like this. Madens grin widens.   
"Do you want to tell them or should I?" He asks with fake innocence and I sigh.   
"Moriarty is my birth mother isn't she." I whisper and I feel the consultants tense behind me.  
Sherlock looks positively broken and it takes all I have not to reach for him. Joan on the other hand looks so confused.  
"Young Reina here was Jamie's first child. She raised her for five years before she gave her up." Madens says and it stings.   
"Moriaty killed my parents, she is nothing but a monster." I growl and this seems to strike a nerve in Madens.   
"And what does that make you? I think we have talked enough." In a moment Madens has pulled out a gun. I can see Gregson creeping up the stairs behind.   
"You don't have to do this." I say as calmly as possible whilst putting my hands up and walking towards him. I have to keep stalling. "Jamie is controlling you, you can make your own choices."   
Madens laughs at this a little.   
"There's no such thing as control with her." He whispers and for a brief moment I feel I see the real man before Gregson hits him square in the head and renders him unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

"You have her eyes." Sherlock whispers from behind me and I feel the tears fall. My knees collapse and I fall to the floor.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know." I say in-between broken sobs.   
Police move around me and Madens is removed from the room. After a while I force myself to look up and see Sherlock looking at me in a way he never has before. As if I were an alien, something he doesn't know and has never seen before. It breaks my heart.   
Joan just watches him and I can imagine the confusion and pain she's feeling.   
"I was never sure she was my birth mother. I just knew I was adopted and when they were killed after a while I just thought...maybe." My voice sounds harsh and broken. Not like Reina Holmes. No, I sound like Jane Moriaty.  
For a while there's just silence between the three of us. Nothing is communicated. We are just nothing. Three people that should never be together. Joan and Sherlock were better off without me.   
At that moment Gregson comes back in and breaks the trance by putting a reasurring hand on my shoulder whilst he gently pulls me to my feet.   
"Well done Reina, you did great." He says and I almost want to scream.   
For years I've lived telling myself I wasn't her daughter, that I wasn't the daughter of a murderer, but I am. Madens was right, what does that make me?   
"You're not her." Joan says suddenly with certainty and I want to cry again. How can she support me after she knows I'm the daughter of the women who broke the person she loves. Joan moves close to me and takes my hand in hers. "You're Reina. Our Reina. This doesn't change anything."   
I force myself to look into her deep brown eyes and relax slightly when I see the honesty in them. Then I turn to Sherlock and see him looking like he's in pain but he turns to me and smiles slightly.   
"You were so brave." He says and I let out a tearful laugh. "You knew I was stalling."   
Sherlock states and I smile and nod.   
"You called Gregson. I knew he would come." I say turning to the captain and leaning into the arm he puts around me.   
"Joan is right." Sherlock says whilst looking at Joan in wonder, as he so often does. It surprises me that he does it so casually in front of the Captain.   
"You're Reina Holmes. If that's who you want to be of course." He says somewhat shyly and I let go of Gregson to laugh and pull him into a tight hug.   
Sherlock and I never hug but just this once, it's the best thing we could have done.   
I notice Gregson leave the room so reach for Joan and pull her into the hug as well. I feel so loved and protected in the arms of the two people I love most in the world.   
"That was so scary." I say with a light laugh that Joan echoes but hugs me tighter. "Do you think I'll get out of writing my English essay?"   
At that the consultants laugh. A true pure laugh of relief that makes me smile.   
After we all pull away Sherlock keeps his arm around Joan and I smile at them.   
"Maybe we should sit down and talk about everything, good and bad. So there's no more secrets." Joan says and I nod reluctantly.   
"My past isn't pretty." I say in warning and Sherlock chuckles.  
"I can relate." He says and I smile before smirking at them both.  
"If you want no secrets, now might be a good time to tell Gregson and Bell, if he's here, about your relationship." At that both consultants tense up and I laugh.   
"I'm kidding guys, tell them when you're both ready." At that they seem to relax, it's been almost four months yet they still seem way more comfortable with a secret relationship. To be honest I'm pretty sure everyone knows but they refuse to admit it.  
Just at that moment Bell runs in and scans the room until he sees me and instantly pulls me into a tight hug. We've become quite close in three months and I find myself easily returning the hug.  
"Oh my god Reina, the perp was your teacher! I'm so sorry." Bell says and I try and give him the biggest smile I can.   
"It's not your fault." I turn around to face Joan and Sherlock as I say this. "It wasn't any of your faults. As long as I'm alive Morierty will be looking for me. This wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last."   
I try not to sound too grave but the prospect of always being hunted by a criminal mastermind doesn't sound to appealing.   
By this point the noise downstairs subsides and I assume the police officers have gone home.   
"Do you want to stay Marcus?" Joan says kindly, breaking the silence.   
"I would but I'm going to be drowning I paperwork for a while." He says sadly and I pat his arm.   
"Thanks for coming." I say honestly and we embrace briefly before Bell exits. When he does the brownstone falls silent. Nobody talks and I find myself overcome with the desire to run to my room and cry.   
It takes everything I have to turn to Sherlock and Joan and smile a small smile. I have to say strong. It won’t be easy, but I’m Reina Holmes and I can get threw this. One broken smile at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end! Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with this book, I’ve loved sharing my work with you. Please leave a comment if you’d be interested in a sequel. Once again, thank you for reading.


End file.
